onepiecefandomcom_id-20200215-history
Santoryu/Hanya Video Game
Hanya Video Game Dalam beberapa video game '' One Piece , Zoro diberikan beberapa teknik dan gerakan, teknik bernama yang dikenal yang eksklusif untuk video game adalah sebagai berikut: * |Shishitō|secara harfiah berarti "Pedang Singa"}}: Pemotongan diagonal standar, utamanya berfungsi untuk membuat kombo pada serangan lain. Shishitou juga merupakan nama spesies Jepang dari paprika hijau. Disajikan dalam '' Grand Battle! '', '' Grand Battle! 2 '', '' One Piece Grand Battle 3 '', dan '' One Piece: Grand Battle! Buru-buru!; digunakan sebagai starter string serangan depan terutama di '' Rush! '' dan '' One Piece: Grand Adventure '' di mana ia dilokalkan sebagai '' 'Single Sword "Lion Blade"' . * |Takitate|secara harfiah berarti "Pemotong Air Terjun"}}: Zoro menyilangkan dua pedang dan membuat luka ke depan, biasanya mengikuti Shishito. Takitate adalah istilah untuk "baru dimasak" dalam bahasa Jepang. ** : Versi diagonal ke atas '' 'Oni Giri digunakan dalam Gigant Battle 2, yang pada gilirannya merupakan variasi dari teknik di atas. Pelesetannya adalah bahwa istilah tersebut juga dapat diterjemahkan menjadi "bola oni giri / nasi yang baru dimasak". * |Hachimaki|secara harfiah berarti "Tornado Lebah"}}: Zoro mendorong ke udara dengan dua pedangnya. Hachimaki juga bisa berarti ikat kepala. Disajikan dalam Grand Battle dan Grand Battle 2. * |Nezumizan|secara harfiah berarti "Potongan Tikus"}}: Zoro meluncurkan proyektil darat ke depan. Nezumi-zan juga merupakan istilah yang berarti perkembangan eksponensial. Disajikan dalam Grand Battle dan Grand Battle 2. * |Kama Kiri|secara harfiah berarti "Pemotong Sabit"}}: Saat mengudara, Zoro mendorong ke bawah secara diagonal, Kamakiri adalah nama Jepang untuk belalang sembah. Disajikan dalam Grand Battle dan Grand Battle 2. * |Kumanbachi|secara harfiah berarti "Hukuman Beruang"}}: Saat mengudara, Zoro turun dengan pedangnya diposisikan untuk menusuk. Ini mirip dengan Cabaji's Ichirin-Zashi dan juga untuk Zoro's Maguma meskipun yang terakhir digunakan setelah game dirilis. Kumanbachi juga nama untuk spesies lebah Jepang. Disajikan dalam semua seri Grand Battle sebagai salah satu gerakannya di udara, dan dilokalisasi sebagai "Pedang Tunggal" Bear Punisher "" di kedua Grand Battle Rush dan Grand Adventure. * |Nihonshu|secara harfiah berarti "Dua Perburuan"}}:Zoro berlari maju kemudian melakukan lintas memotong dengan 2 pedang. Nihonshu juga nama lain untuk kepentingan Jepang. Disajikan dalam Grand Battle dan Grand Battle 2. * |Tōgyū|secara harfiah berarti "Pedang Banteng"}}: Zoro meraih lawannya dengan mencubit dengan 2 pedangnya lalu melempar lawan ke belakang. Togyu juga berarti perkelahian manusia melawan banteng (atau secara harfiah melawan banteng). Disajikan dalam Grand Battle dan Grand Battle 2. ** : Versi yang disempurnakan dari teknik di atas sebagai teknik Ittoryu, di mana Zoro menusuk seseorang di pedangnya untuk melemparkannya ke belakang. Digunakan sebagai serangan lemparan dasar Gigant Battle 2. * |Batō|secara harfiah berarti "Pedang Kuda"}}: Luka ke bawah dengan pedang tunggal, mengikuti Shisito di '' Grand Battle 3 '' dan '' Grand Battle RUSH '' sebagai input dasar kedua dari string serangan depan, dan dikenal sebagai '' ' One Sword: Bronco Blade '' 'di lokalisasi. Bato adalah bahasa Jepang untuk pelecehan, tetapi juga bisa berarti "kepala kuda" sebagai istilah Jepang untuk Hayagriva, dewa Buddha tantra. * |Bentō|secara harfiah berarti "Pedang Katup"}}: Slash mengangkat dua tangan standar yang mengirim lawan terbang ke atas untuk memulai kombo udara. Bento adalah kotak makan siang tradisional Jepang. Disajikan dalam Grand Battle 3 dan Grand Battle Rush sebagai input awal string serangannya. Diterjemahkan sebagai Single Sword "Valve Blade". * |Suitō|secara harfiah berarti "Pedang Air"}}: Mengikuti Bento, Zoro menyilangkan pedangnya dan menebas ke atas. Suito juga berarti "botol air", "labu" atau "kantin", yang biasanya menyertai kotak makan siang. Disajikan dalam '' Grand Battle 3 '' dan '' Grand Battle Rush '' sebagai input kedua string serangan atas, dan dilokalisasi sebagai Dual Sword "Water Blade". * らし|Kogarashi|secara harfiah berarti "Pemburu Harimau"}}:Setelah mengirim lawan ke udara, Zoro naik ke udara dengan tebasan berputar ke atas, mirip dengan kombinasi keduanya '' 'Tatsu Maki' '' dan '' 'Sai Kuru' . Kogarashi juga bisa berarti angin musim dingin, iklim unik di Jepang. Disajikan dalam Grand Battle 3 dan Grand Battle Rush sebagai input akhir string serangan atasnya, dan dilokalisasi sebagai '''Triple Sword "Tiger Hunt"' (dan jangan dikacaukan dengan Tora Gari). * ノ ち|Maku no Uchi|secara harfiah berarti "Tirai Terakhir"}}: Zoro melompat di udara dan jatuh dengan tebasan tiga pisau untuk membanting lawan ke tanah. Makunouchi adalah jenis kotak makan siang yang terdiri dari ikan, daging, acar, telur dan sayuran bersama dengan nasi dan umeboshi. Disajikan dalam "Grand Battle 3" dan "Grand Battle Rush" sebagai salah satu input akhir string serangan atas; dilokalkan sebagai Triple Sword "Final Curtain". * |Issen|secara harfiah berarti "Satu Tebasan Cepat"}}: Saat mengudara, Zoro turun secara diagonal dan menebas dengan satu pedang. Issen juga berarti pertempuran ketika ditulis dalam kanji yang berbeda. Disajikan dalam Grand Battle 3 dan Grand Battle Rush sebagai input serangan udara depan + atas. Diterjemahkan sebagai Single Sword "Sword Flash". ** :Versi yang lebih kuat dari teknik di atas terlihat di '' Gigant Battle 2 , sebagai salah satu gerakan khusus Zoro, di mana Zoro sedikit melangkah maju dan menebas ke luar dengan tebasan lebar tunggal yang mengetuk kembali, meskipun lebih mirip dengan tebasan battoujutsu daripada selubung ulang dengan gaya undian cepat sesuai namanya (meskipun Zoro memang menyarungkan kembali pedangnya setelah itu). * |Sentō|secara harfiah berarti "Pedang Cepat"}}: Sama seperti Togyu, Zoro meraih lawannya dengan mencubit dengan 2 pedangnya lalu melemparkan lawan ke atas untuk menebasnya. Sento adalah pemandian umum Jepang. Disajikan dalam "Grand Battle 3" dan "Grand Battle Rush" sebagai arah + lemparannya, dan dilokalkan sebagai '''Dual Sword "Flash Blade"'. * ・ |Sentō Gayoi|secara harfiah berarti "Pedang Cepat: Taring Mabuk"}}: versi Sento dengan Zoro menebas lawan ke belakang. "'' Sento ga yoi " adalah frasa yang berarti "Pergi ke pemandian umum". Disajikan dalam '' Grand Battle 3 '' dan '' Grand Battle Rush '' sebagai serangan lemparan dasar Zoro, dan dilokalkan sebagai '' Dual Sword "Flash Fang" '' '. * |Sanjūsō|secara harfiah berarti "Kinerja Tiga Binatang"}}:Kombo spesial yang terdiri dari '' 'Gazami Dori' '', '' 'Tatsu Maki' '' dan '' 'Ushi Bari' ''. Sanjuso juga istilah yang berarti trio musikal. Disajikan dalam semua '' Grand Battle '' game sebagai salah satu gerakan super Zoro (setiap permainan membuatnya melakukan kombinasi dalam urutan yang berbeda-beda), dan dilokalisasi sebagai '''Triple Sword "Tri-Beast Requiem"'. * の |Kokyū no Dentō|secara harfiah berarti "Bilah Transfer Respirasi"}}: Zoro mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan, menyebabkan aura memancarkannya yang menimbulkan kerusakan kemudian menyerang pose yang memancarkan gelombang kejut kecil; yang membuat serangannya (kecuali untuk 36 Pound Cannon-nya, Sanjuso, dan Toro Nagashi) menimbulkan lebih banyak kerusakan dikalikan 1,8 untuk durasi yang ditetapkan. Namun, selama durasi tersebut, kemampuan Zoro untuk memblokir dinonaktifkan. Disajikan dalam '' Grand Battle 3 '' dan '' Grand Battle Rush , di mana itu adalah salah satu input kedua string serangan depan dan dilokalisasi sebagai '''Breath of Sword'. * : Hanya hadir dalam permainan '' Bintang Lompat Super , Serangan kombinasi yang melibatkan Zoro bekerja sama dengan Himura Kenshin dari manga Rurouni Kenshin, tempat Zoro melakukan ' '' Sanzen Sekai '' dikombinasikan dengan Kuzuryuusen Kenshin (九頭龍閃, Nine-Headed Dragon Flash). * : A technique seen in ''Gigant Battle 2, where Zoro charges up for a single-bladed quick-draw re-sheath (with Sandai Kitetsu drawn from behind as Zoro kneels forward) akin to Shi Shishi Sonson where he flash-dashes forward for a cut. Performs this instead of Tora Gari when the basic attack button is held down for long enough (for about 1 second total, which also allows Zoro to shift his directional facing). The naming is a pun off of "buttagiri/buttagiru" (a combination of "hiting" and "slicing"), which means "to chop". * : A technique seen in Gigant Battle 2, where Zoro slashes downward with a dashing-slash past his target(s), also slashing with his other swords akin to a diagonally-aimed and/or vertical-version of Oni Giri. Used as a combo finishing flank slash after slashing through his target(s) with Rashomon (though it will do less damage if does not pass through). The naming is a pun off of "urabon'e" (without the ending "i" vowel), the Japanese term for the Bon Festival; the first and last kanji often vary (either being 于 or 盂 for the former and either 会 or 會 for the latter) while the rest stay consistent in the original term. * : A followup to Tatsu Maki akin to an improved version of Kogarashi (and the airborne spin Zoro uses to prop-up for the original airborne version of Shi Shishi Sonson), where Zoro spins into the air with his blades in a small wind. The pun is that shoronpo also the Japanese way to read "xiaolongbao" (lit. small basket buns), a popular type of Chinese dumpling. Used in Gigant Battle 2. * : A followup to his aforementioned Shoronpo, where he slashes to his side with both swords as he leans to his side, akin to an airborne version of Hirameki. Used in Gigant Battle 2. * : An enhanced version of Toro Nagashi used in both Gigant Battle 2 and Super Grand Battle! X. Zoro slightly unsheaths his swords at the side, allowing him to dodge an incomming attack with a counter slash. Akin to its parent technique, Shoro Nagashi is a play on another "nagashi" term, known as "shourounagashi" or "shouryounagashi" (精霊流し, lit. deceased spirit flowing), the part of the aforementioned Bon Festival where boats are sent off in ode to the deceased. * : A Nitoryu variation of Yakkodori used in Gigant Battle 2, where Zoro unleashes two crossed-waves at once when the attack button is held down and released for almost half a second (holding it down further charges it up for him to release it as a 180 Pound Cannon instead). "Suiren" can also mean "drowsy lotus" (the Japanese term for "water lily") or "water refinement" (the Japanese term for "swimming practice"). * : A sideways turn midair slash forward a short distance, akin to Nigori-Zake. Used as a basic midair attack in Gigant Battle 2. "Ikura" is a term for "salted salmon roe" (mainly pertaining to the individual mature eggs). * : A basic downward two-handed slash used as Zoro's neutral weak attack in Super Grand Battle! X. "Kiritsuke" is derived from the verb "kiritsukeru" (meaning "to cut/slash at"). * : A power-up technique where Zoro ties his headband on at the cost of 1 SP. Used in Super Grand Battle! X as his downward strong attack. Navigasi Situs de:Santōryū Kategori:Bajak Laut Topi Jerami Kategori:Generasi Terburuk Kategori:Gaya Bertarung Kategori:Super Rookies